


Nieve bajo la luz del verano

by Aifaslations (AifasInTheSky)



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Angst, Español | Spanish, Humor, M/M, Romance, Spanish Translation, Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 22:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14006148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AifasInTheSky/pseuds/Aifaslations
Summary: Hay algo en este hombre, en esa chaqueta azul de cuello alto y ese casco torcido ocultando la mitad superior de un rostro angular y masculino. Algo que hace que pierda el equilibrio. Algo cálido y dulce, como una tarta de manzana recién salida del horno. Algo que él no tiene ningún derecho a sentir respecto a otro hombre.(Traducción al español deSnow in the Summer's Lightdegiddytf2)





	Nieve bajo la luz del verano

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Snow in the Summer’s Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1208758) by [giddytf2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/giddytf2/pseuds/giddytf2). 



La madre de Dell los deja cuando él tiene cinco años. Está cansada, le dice antes de salir caminando por la puerta y nunca volver, cansada de su padre y su problema con la bebida. Cansada de la ira, de las ausencias y de su trabajo adueñándose de todo, de cada maldita _cosa_.

 _«_ Es la maldición de los Conagher», dice con ojos rojos y humedecidos. «Lo lamento».

Dell no llora cuando la observa subir a un taxi amarillo con una única maleta negra. No llora cuando ya no está, o cuando su padre redirige esa ira hacia él.

‒Eres una maldita decepción, muchacho.

Su padre es un pilar humano de hiriente hielo que lo marca con ojos y palabras fríos. No importa cuántas Aes obtiene en la escuela, o cuántos muchachos más grandes, más duros que él derrota, o cuántos diseños más efectivos, _mejores_ se le ocurren para los proyectos de ingeniería de su padre. Su padre ve a su madre en su rostro, en sus ojos. Su padre lo odia.

El abuelo Radigan no lo hace.

‒Él es débil. Es un esclavo de la bebida, del _mundo_ –el abuelo le dice en esa voz áspera, tranquilizadora una tarde, mientras se sientan en los escalones del porche de su gran casa victoriana en las afueras de Bee Cave‒. Pero tú, tú te convertirás en un amo del mundo, Dell. Y de ti mismo.

La mano robótica del abuelo en su hombro es más reconfortante que lo que la mano de carne y hueso de su padre jamás lo fue.

Treinta y cinco años más tarde, todavía puede recordar el arco jovial del poblado bigote del abuelo, el frío de la jarra de cerveza BLU Streak que siempre le pasaba luego de que cumpliera catorce. El abuelo nunca temió que se convirtiera en su padre. El abuelo ridiculizaba la maldición de los Conagher. El abuelo era un pedazo de hombre. Un genio.

‒Pero incluso tú no pudiste enseñarme todo ‒murmura hacia las estrellas en el cielo nocturno del desierto de Nuevo México, su cuarta botella de cerveza en mano‒. ¿Ya aprendiste cómo no sentirte solo a estas alturas, abue?

Ni el abuelo ni las estrellas le responden. Pero él no es un filósofo que pueda escucharlos hablar. Él es un ingeniero, un solucionador de problemas prácticos. Habrá superado este tonto _sentimiento_ por la mañana. No es nada que otra botella de cerveza no pueda arreglar. Nada en absoluto.

\+ + +

Jane nunca conoció a su madre. Papá nunca habla de ella. Cuando se atreve a preguntarle sobre ella, papá no dice nada. Sólo lo mira con esos ojos pétreos, muertos, como si él fuera la razón por la cual mamá ya no está y están sólo ellos dos en esta case grande y vacía en Detroit.

‒Me avergüenzas.

Las medallas multicolor y franjas en el uniforme de papá lastiman sus ojos. Él nunca ganará ninguna de ellas. Nunca usará el estimado uniforme para lucirlas.

No tiene nada que decir ante el tratamiento glaciar de papá. Es verdad. Él es una jodida vergüenza, rechazado por todo cuerpo del ejército a pesar del rango y la reputación de papá. Los diagnósticos de los doctores sobre su mente estropeada se aseguraron de ello. Le dijeron que tenía que ver con su cerebro, sus _genes_.

Cuando finalmente se lo cuenta a papá, es la única vez que papá le da un puñetazo en el rostro. La única vez que se defiende, y pierde.

‒ _Me avergüenzas._

Tiene dieciocho años, y no sabe si él es el que dijo eso o papá. Está dirigiéndose a las zancadas hacia el aeropuerto más cercano sin nada más que la ropa que lleva puesta y algo de dinero en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Está en un avión dirigido hacia el exterior, y en la oscuridad, donde ninguno de los pasajeros pueden verlo, deja que el calor húmedo en sus ojos se derrame.

Sólo tiene dieciocho, y en la helada, plácida nieve de Polonia, piensa en mamá. Se pregunta si él también es una vergüenza para ella, si es por eso que se fue.

‒Estoy aquí, Jane.

Jane mira fijamente al hombre de la túnica sentado a su lado en el tronco del árbol caído; a la calavera sin ojos, con cuernos, que adorna su cabeza y el cetro de madera en forma de gancho en sus manos desnudas.

‒¿Cuál era tu nombre? ‒pregunta Jane. Este hombre ha aparecido de la nada un mes luego de haber llegado a este abismo de hielo y aislamiento. Este hombre pelea a su lado contra las interminables oleadas de malditos nazis sin hacer preguntas. Este hombre le agrada.

‒Me llamaste Merasmus. ¿Lo recuerdas?

No lo recuerda. No le molesta.

En los siglos que siguen, cuando Merasmus incendia nazis y los hace volar por los cielos con una simple mirada, cuando las balas nazis pasan a través de Merasmus como si fuera un fantasma, a Jane no le molesta. Cuando la guerra termina en 1949 y se escurre a Estados Unidos de regreso y es rechazado una y otra vez por la milicia, no le molesta. Cuando su papá le dice que no tiene un hijo y cierra la puerta de un golpe en su cara, no le molesta.

Y cuando cumple treinta y nueve, siendo un mercenario cuyos únicos amigos son un hechicero espectral, una pala y una guardería de mapaches, tampoco le molesta. No lo hace.

\+ + +

‒Yo soy Dell. Dell Conagher.

Engineer espera a que Soldier responda al ofrecido sacudón de manos. Hay algo en este hombre, en esa chaqueta azul de cuello alto y ese casco torcido ocultando la mitad superior de un rostro angular y masculino. Algo que hace que pierda el equilibrio. Algo cálido y dulce, como una tarta de manzana recién salida del horno. Algo que él no tiene ningún derecho a _sentir_ respecto a otro hombre.

Pero lo hace.

Desearía poder ver los ojos de Soldier, aunque sus propios ojos están bloqueados por gafas protectoras opacas.

‒MISTER JANE DOE, _SEÑOR_! ‒Soldier brama, firme como una tabla, mientras ejecuta un saludo militar perfecto.

Engineer casi se ríe, casi. El repentino tic muscular en la mandíbula de Soldier, sus labios apretados formando una línea fina e iracunda lo detienen y estrangulan toda gracia que le hubiera causado. Soldier _no está_ bromeando acerca de su nombre. Está esperando burlas al respecto. Retos. Como si el pobre bastardo estuviera acostumbrado a ello.

Con una expresión solemne y sincera, Engineer devuelve el saludo.

‒Un gusto conocerlo, Mr. Doe. Por favor, llámeme Dell.

Ve la mano de Soldier temblar en el aire, sus labios separarse para revelar dientes entrañablemente desalineados. Siente el shock atravesar a Soldier como un disparo imprevisto. Como una herida tan profunda, que ha estado sangrando por tanto tiempo que la _falta_ de dolor es lo que derriba al hombre.

Eso hace que a Engineer algo le duela por dentro.

‒Jane.

El nombre es dicho tan silenciosamente que Engineer casi no lo escucha.

‒Si yo te llamo Dell, tú… llámame Jane. Si tú quieres.

La mirada de Soldier se pierde por sobre su hombro izquierdo. Por lo menos _cree_ que ese es el caso. Su postura se ha relajado, como si un peso aplastante sobre sus hombros estuviese siendo levantado de a poco. Lo que puede ver de su rostro está rojo como una frutilla.

‒Si _tú_ quieres ‒Engineer responde, igual de silencioso. Sonríe cuando Soldier comienza a sonreír.

‒Sí ‒Soldier dice, sonriendo de oreja a oreja‒. Sí.

Engineer le da un amistoso golpe en el hombro.

‒Vamos, ¿por qué no les decimos hola a los demás?

‒Okey!

Desearía poder ver los ojos de Soldier. Ver cómo sonríe también con ellos. Tal vez le preguntará a Soldier –no: _Jane_ – luego de la cena si le gustaría tomar un par de cervezas BLU Streak a la luz de la fogata bajo el cielo nocturno del desierto. Encontró un gran lugar detrás del garaje de la base que está reforzado por una inmensa pared de roca y tiene una asombrosa vista de las estrellas.

Sí. Será agradable compartir eso con alguien, para variar.

\+ + +

‒Dell, este es el Teniente Mordiscos.

Soldier está parado con sus brazos cruzados mientras el Teniente Mordiscos trepa incesantemente sobre él como el mapache salvaje y rabioso que es hasta posarse en su hombro derecho. Casi no puede ver el rostro de Engineer, aún estando cara a cara, la mesa de trabajo desordenada de Engineer entre ellos; y aún no está listo para levantar su casco. No todavía.

‒Me agrada –le dice Merasmus, pero él ignora al espectro alto y delgado flotando a su lado. Ha aprendido del mal modo en suficientes ocasiones que hablar con Merasmus en presencia de otra gente _no_ es una buena idea. Aún así, no es su culpa que nadie más pueda verlo.

‒A _ti_ te agrada. Mucho –Merasmus añade, con un aire demasiado despreocupado, y oh, Soldier tiene tantas ganas de incinerar su cuerpo. Si tan sólo el gusano hechicero fantasma _tuviera_ uno.

‒Oye, Jane. Veo que trajiste a un amigo.

Oír a Engineer pronunciar su nombre en ese acento sureño no debería hacer que su pecho lata con tanta fuerza. No debería.

‒Y buenas noches, Teniente Mordiscos. Soy Dell.

Engineer está parado enfrente suyo, saludando al Teniente Mordiscos con un saludo militar perfecto, extendiendo una mano para que el Teniente Mordiscos la tome, para trepar por ella hasta llegar a su hombro. Engineer no está usando su casco. Sus gafas protectoras están en su frente y está sonriendo y acariciando al Teniente Mordiscos como si fuera un viejo, viejo amigo.

No debería hacer que el pecho de Soldier lata tanto. En serio, no debería.

‒Me agrada –le dice Engineer, sus grandes ojos azules entornados de risa.

‒Sí, a mí también me gusta el pequeño imbécil –dice con voz áspera, pero no está seguro de estar respondiéndole a Engineer o a Merasmus, quien está sonriendo maliciosamente como el retorcido, omnisciente hechicero que es.

\+ + +

Jane se ha sacado su casco. Está reclinado con sus manos detrás de la cabeza en una manta junto al fuego, su chaqueta azul desabotonada y abierta. La remera blanca de Soldier cubre un pecho amplio y sólido y un abdomen plano y tonificado. Es una vista que hace que el pecho de Engineer se expanda deliciosamente. Es euforia y dolor y algo más, algo tremendo que él con su vocabulario no puede describir.

‒¿Tus once doctorados te sirven de algo en la vida?

Engineer continúa tocando distraídamente su guitarra mientras considera la pregunta murmurada. Jane está mirando hacia las constelaciones y galaxias lejanas. Sus ojos azules son más bellos que todas las estrellas, planetas, tormentas solares y nébulas en el universo.

Le toma un largo rato responder.

‒¿Te refieres a si me ayudaron a saber cómo construir y reparar máquinas como lo hago hoy? Sí. Esos once doctorados en mi bolsillo son de ciencia hecha y derecha, Rocket Boy.

Jane lo mira de reojo y le dirige una pequeña sonrisa, de esquinas suaves como la seda. Es aún más hermosa que sus ojos.

‒¿Qué hay de la gente? ¿Tus doctorados te enseñan cómo arreglar _gente_?

Engineer tiene que apartar la mirada, bajarla hacia el fuego. Su guitarreo se detiene gradualmente. Le gustaría decir que sí. El Señor sabe cuánto le gustaría, si eso significara que sería capaz de hacer lo que Jane le está pidiendo. Mira fijamente a las llamas. Ve a su madre entrando en ese taxi amarillo y yéndose. Ve a su padre mirándolo fijamente con esos ojos helados. Dándole su vasta espalda y yéndose caminando sin mirar atrás.

‒No. No lo hacen.

Jane lo mira con esa sonrisa que se ha vuelto triste. No le gusta que Jane esté triste.

‒Oye, ¿qué tal si canto The Star Spangled Banner para ti, eh? –bromea, sonriendo, feliz de tener colocadas sus gafas protectoras.

La respuesta de Jane susurrada con brusquedad casi lo echa de su sitio en la caja de madera.

‒ _Odio_ esa canción.

Jane está mirando hacia el cielo nuevamente. La sonrisa se ha ido, y hay fantasmas recorriendo su rostro sombrío, viejos fantasmas que deberían haber sido olvidados, que ya no deberían estar acechándolo. A Engineer tampoco le gustan. Construiría armas para dispararles hasta alejarlos de Jane, si eso fuera posible.

‒Eso no es muy americano, ¿no?

Trata de darle la mayor cantidad posible de humor a su tono.

‒¿Qué significa ser americano, Dell? ¿Servir a tu país?

La voz de Jane es baja, tan pequeña e infantil. Tal vez los fantasmas de Jane son más parecidos a los suyos propios que lo que él nunca sabrá.

‒Desearía saberlo, Jane. Todo lo que sé es, uno hace lo que debe hacer en la vida. Descubre quién es, qué es lo que quiere. Descubre cómo obtenerlo, lo hace volverse realidad y trata de no lastimarse y a otra gente en el camino. Intenta compensarlo si uno lo hace. –De pronto, ve al abuelo sonriéndole ampliamente, siente la mano del abuelo en su hombro. Tiene que tragar saliva antes de seguir‒. Uno crea cosas, _hace_ cosas para cambiar el mundo, hacerlo mejor de lo que antes era.

‒ _Eso_ es americano, amigo mío.

La sonrisa ha retornado al rostro de Jane. Es más brillante que la luna sobre ellos, más brillante que nunca. Engineer le sonríe en respuesta y se pierde sin remedio en sus ojos, y se pregunta qué tan ciegos deben estar los demás para ver sólo locura en ese pálido celeste cielo.

\+ + +

Son sólo él y Engineer en el taller de éste. Es entrada la tarde, hace un calor similar al del nivel más bajo del infierno y Engineer está desnudo de la cintura para arriba y sudoroso y enchastrado en aceite. Si hay un dios en algún lado ahí arriba, es el bastardo más cruel que Soldier conoce en este momento y, conociendo a papá, eso es _mucho_ decir.

‒¿Jane? ¿Qué sucede?

Soldier permanece firme mientras Engineer se le aproxima limpiando sus gafas protectoras y frotando con apuro sus manos aceitosas en un trapo. Barbilla arriba, sacar pecho, echar los hombros hacia atrás, meter el estómago, ¡ _aaaaaaten-ción_!

‒Estás comenzando a preocuparme un poco, compañero.

Engineer se le está acercando, tratando de alcanzarlo con la mano. Soldier da un gran paso hacia atrás y eso lo detiene abruptamente. No puede dejar que lo toque. Si Engineer lo toca, es el fin, va a estar perdido, lo tomará por los brazos y lo besará y nunca, nunca se detendrá.

‒¡MISTER DELL CONAGHER!

El hecho de que Engineer ni siquiera se sobresalte con su alarido ensordecedor es evidencia de la fuerte amistad entre ambos. Engineer permanece firme y lo mira con los ojos azules más grandes y hermosos que ha visto en su vida. Siente el hielo cortante en su piel. Siente el fluir de la sangre en sus venas, sus oídos. Siente la oscuridad de su casco sobre su cabeza, sus ojos. Bloqueando la luz. Bloqueando la luz y la calidez y la _vida_ de Engineer.

Esta es su batalla más grande, su mejor momento, y no, _no_ lo enfrentará como un cobarde.

Su casco sale volando hacia una esquina del taller con una simple arrojada. Retorna a su pose firme, su barbilla incluso más alta, sacando pecho, metiendo el estómago.

‒¡MISTER DELL CONAGHER, ESTOY ENAMORADO DE TI! ¡AMO TODO DE TI! ¡TUS _OJOS_ BAJO LOS RAYOS DEL SOL, TU _ROSTRO_ CUANDO ESTÁ ENROJECIDO EN EL CALOR DEL DESIERTO, TU _SONRISA_ CUANDO TE RÍES CONMIGO BAJO LAS ESTRELLAS, TU _CABEZA_ PERFECTAMENTE AFEITADA, LA MANERA EN LA QUE _HABLAS_ ACERCA DE TODO, LA MANERA EN LA QUE PONES TU _CORAZÓN_ Y TU _ALMA_ EN TODO LO QUE HACES! ¡TE _AMO_ , Y AMO _TODO_ DE TI Y… y… ‒Y en este momento, su voz se quiebra y se torna frágil, sus puños tiemblan, sus ojos se nublan‒. Y contigo… contigo, sé qué tengo que hacer en la vida. Contigo, sé quién soy, qué es lo que quiero. Quiero crear cosas, _hacer_ cosas contigo para cambiar el mundo, hacerlo mejor de lo que antes era. Te quiero a _ti_ , y-

Y en este momento, Engineer se ha abalanzado hacia adelante y toma su cabeza y usurpa su boca y _dios_ , este es el primer beso más increíble y milagroso que uno podría tener. Los labios de Engineer y su lengua son suaves al contacto con los suyos. Los dedos de Engineer se entrelazan en su cabello, tirando de éste. La cintura de Engineer encaja perfectamente en sus manos. Se estremece y gime dentro del beso. En lugar de arder en la luz de Engineer, está nadando en un oasis fresco, sostenido por aguas azules revitalizantes y sintiéndose tan vivo, tan _vivo_.

‒Ése fue… ése fue tu primer beso, ¿verdad?

Luego de un milenio, luego de recobrar sus sentidos y ver el asombro en el rostro de Engineer, Soldier se torna rojo como una remolacha. Le da un puñetazo en el hombro cuando éste ríe por lo bajo, pero es un golpe sin muchas fuerzas. Toda su energía está dirigida hacia su incontrolable sonrisa.

‒Oye, cierra tus ojos. Tengo algo para ti.

Obedece y escucha los sonidos de un cajón de madera abriéndose y cerrándose, de Engineer caminando tranquilamente hacia él. Abre sus ojos de nuevo cuando Engineer se lo ordena, y queda boquiabierto ante el objeto azul y dorado que le muestra en su palma.

‒Iba a dártela en tu cumpleaños, pero, bueno…

Es una medalla, una estrella dorada con su insignia grabada que cuelga de un listón azul. Lo observa boquiabierto y piensa en papá y su colección de medallas militares y franjas ornamentando un uniforme de general, ganado a través de derramamiento de sangre y sufrimiento. Se encuentra boquiabierto ante esta simple, hermosa medalla que Engineer ha hecho él mismo para él, y sabe que ninguna de las de papá nunca podrá compararse a esta medalla, creada y ganada con amor.

Las aguas del oasis inundan su vista. Se arranca las falsas medallas, ahora tan poco dignas de estar en su chaqueta. La medalla de Engineer se siente bien en él. Se siente como si estuviera destinada a estar allí, en este exacto momento y lugar, abrochada en su corazón por este extraordinario hombre de Bee Cave, Texas. Se siente como si la última pieza que faltaba en su rompecabezas estuviera encajando en su legítimo lugar.

‒Yo también te amo, sabes.

Presiona su mano sobre la de Engineer, sobre la medalla. Asiente con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar.

Esa misma noche, en el resguardo de su cuarto, Soldier siente la mano de Engineer sobre su corazón de nuevo mientras se despojan el uno al otro de su ropa en su cama. Se ahoga en los besos de Engineer- no: _Dell_ ; complaciente, suplicando la presencia de las palmas de Dell en su pecho agitado, sus pezones encumbrados, en sus temblorosos muslos, los cuales separa para que Dell se acomode entre ellos. Toma la cabeza de Dell al tiempo que éste lame y succiona sus pezones. Un escalofrío lo recorre y él gime e intenta con tanto empeño no correrse por culpa de las sensaciones. No sabía qué tan sensibles podían ser, no sabía que una lengua podía hacer arder su piel y hacerlo _derretirse_ de tal manera.

Pega un grito cuando Dell hinca dientes romos en los contornos de su marcado abdomen, cuando encorva sus caderas hacia arriba y Dell lame y succiona, marcando sin piedad un camino hacia su pene duro como la roca. Se aferra a los hombros de Dell. El primer desliz de su lengua contra la parte inferior de su pene, desde la base hasta la punta chorreante, le arranca un largo gemido de tortura de su garganta adolorida.

‒¡D-Dell! Voy… ooh, oh por dios… Dell, _voy a_ -

Sus dedos frenéticos rastrillan el cuero cabelludo de Dell. Un calor abrasador chisporrotea en su barriga cada vez que Dell engulle completamente su miembro hasta que éste alcance su garganta; que lengüetea ese punto sensible detrás de la cabeza. El calor está llameando, convirtiéndose en una hoguera dentro de él, consumiéndolo de adentro hacia afuera. Gime y se retuerce y está aturdido, cautivado, tan cerca de culminar, de caerse del acantilado y él no quiere, quiere permanecer aquí, quiere que Dell caiga con él, _no quiere_ -

‒Déjate llevar, cariño. Yo te atraparé si caes. Déjate llevar.

Explota en una tormenta de fuego, arqueándose contra la boca de Dell y sus manos, gritando sin voz su éxtasis a los cielos. Sus ojos y mejillas están húmedos, pero Dell no dice nada al respecto. Dell los seca a besos, y Soldier –no: _Jane_ ; su nombre es Jane– se enamora de él de nuevo.

‒Te deseo a ti ‒dice con voz de lija, viendo el calor abrasador que hay en los ojos de Dell‒. Quiero ver tu rostro cuando te corres dentro de mí.

Los dedos de Dell son gruesos y largos. Su pene es incluso más largo, mucho más grueso. Por un segundo, teme no ser capaz de aguantarlo. Oye a papá etiquetarlo como una vergüenza, una maldita vergüenza que quiere ser cojida como una _chica_. Pero papá está equivocado. Papá siempre estuvo equivocado respecto a un montón de cosas. Se requiere ser un verdadero hombre para aceptar un pene tan grande dentro suyo. Se requiere ser un _verdadero_ hombre para amar y no lastimar, no matar, para amar a otro a pesar de que el mundo afirme que eso está mal.

‒Estoy tan tremendamente orgulloso de ti –Dell susurra en su boca mientras se menean juntos, mientras embiste dentro de él cuidadosamente, con cariño‒. Tan orgulloso de que seas mío.

Jane le cree.

Observa a Dell corriéndose, observa cómo la alegría relaja los rasgos de su amante y siente su pene en su próstata durante los espectaculares espasmos post-orgasmo. Podría correrse de nuevo. Sin embargo, no lo hace, y está bien. Ya habrán otras ocasiones. Otras noches para hacer el amor numerosas veces, hasta que salga el sol. Ya habrán otras ocasiones, ahora que hay dos personas solitarias menos en este mundo.

Observa a Dell mientras duerme a su lado. Acaricia su rostro, recorre con el dedo el largo de su nariz y su relleno labio inferior.

Se sienta, las sábanas amontonándose en sus caderas, cuando nota la familiar figura delgada con su túnica a los pies de la cama. Hace tiempo que no ve a Merasmus. Se ve igual a como lo hacía veinte años atrás.

Merasmus se está yendo, y nunca volverá.

‒¿A dónde te vas? ‒susurra Jane por respeto a su amante, quien duerme.

‒Ya no me necesitas, Jane.

Hay una sonrisa débil en el rostro de Merasmus. Es una sonrisa de despedida que hace que un bulto se atraviese en la garganta de Jane.

‒¿Por qué no te quedas? Es… es agradable tener amigos.

‒Pero los tienes. Están aquí contigo.

El bulto en la garganta de Jane se agranda. Mira a Dell, quien aún duerme. Piensa en los demás miembros del equipo quienes, dormidos en sus propias habitaciones, están recuperando fuerzas para sus futuras escaramuzas con RED. Mira de nuevo a Merasmus, sintiéndose como si tuviera dieciocho años de nuevo.

‒Gracias.

‒¿Por qué?

‒Por estar a mi lado. Por ser el mejor soldado que un hombre podría pedir.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Merasmus se ensancha, se torna más suave.

‒¿Jane?

Jane parpadea, y Merasmus ya no está. Siente la mano de Dell rozar la suya en la cama.

–¿A quién le estabas hablando, cariño?

El acento sureño de Dell es más pronunciado cuando está soñoliento. Es increíblemente adorable. Hace que el corazón de Jane no sepa qué hacer.

–Oh. Sólo estaba diciéndole adiós a un viejo amigo.

Dell entrecruza sus dedos con los suyos y le sonríe desde abajo con cariño. El bulto en la garganta de Jane ya casi lo está ahogando a estas alturas.

–¿A dónde se está yendo?

Jane traga con dificultad, y murmura:

–Tiene lugares donde debe estar. Al igual que yo.

Dell lo estira de la mano.

–Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo por allá? Ven aquí.

Jane se desliza por entre las sábanas hasta hundirse en el abrazo acogedor de Dell. Acomoda su cabeza conta la de Dell, juntando sus mejillas y narices. Las exhalaciones de Dell rozan su rostro como una brisa de terciopelo. Se siente bien, estar aquí. Aquí es donde pertenece.

–Así está mejor –susurra Dell, mientras ambos comienzan a caer dormidos.

Lo está. Realmente lo está.

Al amanecer, abre sus ojos y se halla solo en la cama. Se levanta bruscamente y se quita las sábanas de encima. Su respiración se traba en su pecho al ver el vacío a su lado. Las sábanas donde Dell había dormido están frías. ¿Dell… realmente _durmió_ aquí? ¿Realmente le dijo que también lo amaba? ¿Realmente hicieron el amor aquí en su cama?

¿O acaso lo _soñó_ todo, como todo lo demás en su vida?

Siente nieve entre los dedos de sus manos, los de sus pies. Su sangre se está congelando en sus arterias, y a donde sea que mire hay más y más nieve. Está tan oscuro como si todas las estrellas hubieran sido apagadas. Escucha a los lobos hambrientos gruñir en las sombras, olfatear el aire, buscándolo. Están viniendo a por él, él está de nuevo en Polonia, ha estado allí todo este tiempo y están viniendo a por él y-

Se lanza afuera del cuarto y hacia el pasillo. Corre y corre pero aún puede oír a los lobos detrás suyo, alcanzándole el paso.

Atraviesa de un golpe la puerta de entrada del comedor, la de la cocina.

–Oye.

Los lobos y la oscuridad huyen aterrorizados ante la luz que emite la sonrisa de Dell.

–Iba a sorprenderte con el desayuno en la cama –prosigue Dell, gesticulando con una espátula enfrente de la hornalla donde está friendo tocino, salchichas y huevos en varias sartenes–. Pero tenías que arruinarlo, ¿verdad, condenado yanqui?

Dell está usando calzoncillos, botas y un delantal rosa y con voladitos que lleva impreso “KISS THE COOK” en color rojo. Una cascada de luz del sol de la mañana cae sobre él a través de una ventana, dándole un halo dorado, una vista que inspira tanta humildad como los enormes vitrales de una iglesia antigua para dioses inactivos.

La escena le quita el aliento.

‒Lo lamento –dice con voz ronca, deleitándose en la calidez de su amante, sin lamentar nada.

‒Oye. –Dell se le acerca caminando tranquilamente y toma su mejilla con una mano desnuda‒. No me voy a ir a ninguna parte.

Jane también le cree ahora.

Décadas después, ambos se reirán a carcajadas recordando lo que sucede a continuación: Scout entra arrastrando los pies mientras bosteza y se frota los ojos cansados, vestido con una remera gastada y pantalones deportivos negros. El muchacho los mira, luego baja la mirada a sus entrepiernas, luego grita a más no poder como una viejita horrorizada y huye corriendo como si los sabuesos del infierno lo estuvieran persiguiendo.

Jane está estupefacto ante la reacción de Scout, hasta que mira hacia abajo y se ve. Oh. Se olvidó de vestirse. Y tiene una tremenda erección matutina que pide atención a gritos.

Hoy, Dell ya se está riendo a carcajadas, doblado en dos y palmeando su rodilla. Jane sonríe de oreja a oreja ante esto. Se siente como el rey de todo lo que existe. Se siente con ganase de despertar a su reino entero para declarar cuánto ama a este hombre. Ya no tiene miedo del frío, del silencio. Ya no tiene que llenarlo con disparos y explosiones, no cuando puede escuchar la risa de Dell, el sonido más dulce del mundo.

Es libre.

\+ + +

Un mes luego de que su contrato con BLU termina, se mudan a la casa victoriana del abuelo Radigan en las afueras de Bee Cave. Es parte de la herencia de Dell luego de la muerte de su padre en 1955, junto con la residencia Conagher más nueva a un par de cuadras. La casa que vendió en 1956 sin pensarlo dos veces. Él creció en esa casa, pero nunca perteneció allí. Esta casa victoriana, sin embargo, con su tejado a dos aguas, su porche envolvente estilo Reina Ana, sus ladrillos beige suave y sus pintorescas ventanas, con sus preciosos ocupantes, es a donde pertenece.

‒Papá, por favor no mezcles la ropa de color con la blan-

‒¡LAVARÉ MI ROPA DEL MODO QUE QUIERA, GUSANO DE METAL!

Él y Jane no están solos. Ahora están acompañados por tres robots que él construyó y les dio vida luego de mudarse: DJ, un rápido compañero de dos brazos sobre una rueda; Teddy-R, un pequeño y feroz oso de acero con un arsenal de láseres y armas mortíferos; y Coronel Eagle, una majestuosa ave robot capaz de volar y cazar presas tan adeptamente como su contraparte de carne y hueso. Para la grata sorpresa tanto de Dell como la de Jane, Coronel Eagle se autoproclamó el protector del Teniente Mordiscos y de los otros mapaches a meros días de ser activado, y desde entonces raramente se ha alejado de los mapaches o de la casa.

‒Papá, no soy un gusano. Soy Dell Junior, modelo DJC-01784, consultaré a pa para programar una cita con el optometrista-

‒¡MIS OJOS ESTÁN BIEN, HIPPY ROBOT!

DJ, por otro lado, no tiene mucha elección respecto a mantenerse cerca de Jane. Jane casi incendia la cocina tratando de hacer una cena de San Valentín el año pasado. Hizo un agujero gigante que atravesando uno de los techos con su lanzacohetes meses antes de eso. Trató de ganarle al resto del equipo en tragos cuando vinieron para Navidad y de alguna forma terminó desnudo en el techo más alto de su casa con Teddy-R atorado en su trasero. El pobre pequeño necesitó un formateo parcial de memoria luego de eso.

‒Papá, le diré a pa y él esconderá tus paletas-

‒¡YO TAMBIÉN SOY TU PADRE, PEQUEÑA BASURA, NO TE ATREVAS A AMENAZAR MIS PALETAS!

Dios, ama al loco bastardo y a sus chicos tanto que duele.

Por mucho que quisiera que reinase eternamente la luz del sol de verano en su casa, a veces, como en las estaciones de Texas, el invierno viene a subyugar la tierna calidez con su frío cruel. Los lobos retornan en la oscuridad de la noche para acechar los sueños de Jane. A veces Jane se despierta asustado y gritando, se arrastra hacia su falda y se acurruca allí cuando las lámparas del cuarto se encienden y disipan las sombras. A veces sus propios fantasmas retornan bajo la luz del día, cada vez que hojea los álbumes de fotos del abuelo y ve a su viejo, a su madre, en ellos. A veces requiere de todo su autocontrol el no tomar la siguiente botella de cerveza, y la siguiente, y la siguiente y la siguiente hasta que los agujeros dentro suyo con la forma de sus padres estén taponados y la maldición de los Conagher lo atrape.

‒Volvería en el tiempo y le arrancaría la cabeza de tu padre de un golpe, si pudiera –dice Jane roncamente contra su cuello, una noche en la que sus fantasmas aparecen en sus sueños también y tiene que ir afuera al porche trasero para recobrar la compostura.

‒Lo sé –le responde en un susurro, sus manos aferradas a los brazos reconfortantes de Jane que lo rodean‒. Lo sé.

Pero el invierno no dura para siempre. La primavera regresa, eventualmente. Así también lo hace el verano, y es una mañana de comienzos del verano en la que él está parado en el porche trasero observando el jardín mientras Jane está cocinando el desayuno y él ve al abuelo en la luz. El bigote del abuelo es jovial y poblado como siempre. El brazo robótico del abuelo lo impresiona tanto como siempre lo ha hecho. Los ojos del abuelo le sonríen.

‒Tenías razón, abuelo. No necesito a nadie. Pero de seguro es bueno tener a alguien que te ama y ama todo de ti. ‒Dell responde su sonrisa‒. Tú sabrías a lo que me refiero, ¿o no?

Y en la luz, ve a la abuela Mathilda aparecer al lado del abuelo. La ve tomar su mano robótica, lo ve mirarla con ojos brillantes más llenos de vida que el sol. Los ve mirarlo a él, a la casa que construyeron juntos.

No llora cuando se desvanecen. Aún está sonriendo cuando la puerta del porche trasero se abre detrás suyo y el Teniente Mordiscos pasa corriendo a su lado y huye hacia el jardín, con tres panqueques en su boca.

‒¡VUELVE AQUÍ CON MI DESAYUNO, APESTOSA _CARROÑA!_

Jane corre hacia el jardín detrás del travieso mapache usando sólo boxers con la bandera estadounidense pintada y ojotas de goma. Algo borbotea dentro de Dell. Algo tremendo, cálido y dulce como un pastel de manzana recién sacado del horno. Algo como euforia y dolor, sólo que mejor.

Jane se detiene torpemente por un momento en el pasto verde al verlo. Jane lo mira tan maravillado, le manda un beso volador que él captura y confiere a sus propios labios.

‒Eres hermoso –proclama Jane, gesticulando teatralmente con una mano en el aire hacia él.

Dell le cree. Dell comienza a reír mientras Jane resume la emocionante cacería y salta sobre el sentenciado mapache detrás de una mata de laurel cerezo. Se siente como el rey de todo lo que existe. Se siente con ganas de despertar a su reino entero para declarar cuánto ama a este hombre. Ya no tiene miedo de su corazón, de su grandiosa, natural turbulencia. Ya no tiene que ahogarlo con esperanzas pisoteadas y hielo impasible, no cuando puede liberar a su felicidad de esta forma, verla en el rostro de Jane y en sus ojos y disfrutar de este brillante _sentimiento_ que comparten.

Es libre.

Está en casa.

 

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muchas gracias a giddytf2 por escribir esta hermosa historia, y por permitirme publicar esta traducción! Espero haberle hecho justicia aaahh fue un placer traducirla ♥
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias a Uds. por leer! Hay más traducciones en camino \o/


End file.
